fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Lalaloopsy
This is a fan-made MGA-Gemmy line. Each of the Lalaloopsys dance to fun songs. Basic Lalas Peanut Big Top-Lalaloopsy Theme (from the movie) Spot Splatter Splash-the first Lalaloopsy commercial jingle Mittens Fluff n' Stuff-Baby It's Cold Outside Kat Jungle Roar-Wild Thing and Jungle Boogie Marina Anchors-Rock the Boat and Sea Cruise Ace Fender Bender-Lowrider and Riding Dirty Sunny Side Up-Sweet Home Alabama Berry Jars 'n' Jam-Suspicious Minds and Rawhide Charlottle Charades-In the Mood Bea Spells-a-Lot-School's Out for Summer and ABC (by the Jackson 5) Confetti Carnivale-That's Amore Tippy Tumblelina-Anniversary Waltz and Blue Danube Mari Golden Petals-Waltz of the Flowers Rosebud Longstem-Roses Are Red My Love and You Are My Sunshine Yuki Kimono-Turning Japanese and Butterfly Lover Toffee Cocoa Cuddles-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Crumbs Sugar Cookie-Lalaloopsy TV Theme Patch Treasurechest-Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum Dot Starlight-Blinded Me with Science Ember Flicker Flame-Canned Heat, Fire and The Heat Is On Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises-Love Hurts Pepper Pots 'n' Pans-Asereje April Sunsplash-Sunglasses at Night and Somewhere Over the Rainbow Swirly Figure Eight-Skater's Waltz Scoops Waffle Cone-Ice Ice Baby Sahara Mirage-Every Little Thing She Does is Magic and Genie in a Bottle Star Magic Spells-Black Magic Woman Jewel Sparkles-If You Can Dream (from the "Pop Dreamers" CD) Peppy Pom Poms-Mickey Misty Mysterious-I'll Put A Spell On You Dyna Might-I've Got the Power and Ray of Light Haley Galaxy-The Martian Hop and E.T. (by Katy Perry) Mango Tiki Wiki-Hot Hot Hot and Jump in the Line Pickles BLT-Rock Around the Clock and At The Hop Sweetie Candy Ribbon-I Want Candy Cloud E. Sky-Future's So Bright Pillow Featherbed-Mr. Sandman Prairie Dusty Trails-Ramblin' Man Suzette La Sweet-Un parfait monde by French singer Ilona Mitrecey Special Editions Crumbs' Tea Time- It's Lalaloopsy Time! (From a commercial.) Lady Writes a Poem-Annie's Song Berry's Blueberry Party- Get This Party Started Misty's Full of Tricks- Abracadabra Blossom's a Busy Bee-Flight of the Bumblebee Pepper's New Recipe-Hot Hot Hot Pepper's Midnight Snack-I Want Candy Pepper Cooks Up Fun-Hey Good Looking Mittens Bundles Up-Sleigh Ride Marina's Sea Adventure-The Tide is High Sahara's Desert Dream-Dreamlover Marina's Beach Day-Wipeout Peanut's Elephant Act-Entry of the Gladiators Mittens' Sleepover-Sweet Dreams Baby Spot Paints Purple-The Rainbow Connection Peanut's New Trick-Won't You Come Home Bill Bailey Jewel's Bubble Bath-SPlish SPlash Pillow's Storytime-Between the Lines (Pop Dreamers) Bea Plays in the Rain-Singing in The Rain Fairytale Themed Scarlet Riding Hood-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Cinder Slippers-Someday my Prince will Come Prince Handsome-Sneeze Polka (from the Prince Street Players' version of Cinderella) Tuffet Miss Muffet- Curls 'n' Locks- Dotty Gale Winds-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Tinny Ticker-If I Only Had a Heart Baley Sticks 'n' Straws-If I Only Had a Brain Kitty B. Brave-If I Only Had the Nerve Little Bah Peep- Pix E. Flutters-You Light Up My Life Lady Stillwaiting-Love Story (by Taylor Swift) Sir Battlescarred-Topsy Turvy (from the Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996 movie) Mermaids Coral Sea Shells-Part of Your World Sand E. Starfish-Better Together (Pop Dreamers) Ocean Seabreeze-Summer Wind Pearly Seafoam-Sitting on the Dock of the Bay Holiday Themed Ones Christmas Holly Sleighbells-Jingle Bell Rock, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Run, Run Rudolph Mint E. Stripes-Here Comes Santa Claus, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree and Deck the Halls Winter Snowflake-Winter the Snowdoll (parody of Frosty the Snowman) and We Wish You A Merry Christmas Ivory Ice Crystals-Winter Wonderland, My Favourite Things and Jingle Bells Noelle Northpole-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas, and The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Easter Cotton Hoppalong-The Bunny Dance (from Fanboy and Chum Chum) Sprouts Sunshine-Easter Parade Lucky Lil' Bug-I Can See Clearly Now and High Hopes May Little Spring-Peter Cottontail Halloween Candy Broomsticks-Witch Doctor and I Want Candy Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn-Somebody's Watching Me and Spiders and Snakes Pumpkin Candle Light-This is Halloween and C-A-N-D-Y (from Fanboy and Chum Chum) Furry Grrrrs-a-Lot-The Monster Mash and Purple People Eater Boo Scaredy Cat-People are Strange, The Addams Family Theme and Thriller Littles (nursery songs play) Tricky Mysterious-Once in Silly Land Tiny Might-We Are Super Heroes and You and Me to the Rescue from The Backyardigans and Spoons Waffle Cone-Ice Cream Song (lyrics from mothergooseclub.com) Red Fiery Flame-Save the Day, Uh-Oh, and Nothing Too Tough for Us from The Backyardigans Sprinkle Spice Cookie-I'm A Little Teapot Specs Reads-a-Lot- We're Lalaloopsy Littles (from a commercial), The ABC and Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from VeggieTales) Bundles Snuggle Stuff-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Matey Anchors-Down By The Bay, Row Row Row Your Boat and My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean Petal Flowerpot-Inch By Inch, Row By Row and High Hopes Bow Bah Peep-Little Bo Peep Pita Mirage-Alice the Camel Mimi La Sweet-Alouette and Frere Jacques Trouble Dusty Trails-She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain and Home on the Range Scribbles Splash-I Can SIng a Rainbow Ribbon Slippers-Cinderella (from Songsforteaching.com) Trinket Sparkles-Head Shoudlers Knees and Toes Beauty Fairest-More Beautiful from Veggietales Twinkle N. Flutters-Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Kiwi Tiki Wiki-Banana Boat Stumbles Bumps 'n' Bruises-Button Up Your Overcoat Cape Riding Hood-Over the River and Through the Woods Squirt Lil' Top-Boom Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? Blanket Featherbed-Brahms' Lullaby (Lullaby and Goodnight) Girls The Lalaloopsy Girls are the Lalaloopsy characters as high schoolers. Bea Spells-a-Lot-Complicated Cloud E. Sky-Since U Been Gone Jewel Sparkles-Lalaloopsy Girls Theme Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff-Love is an Open Door (from Frozen) Pix E. Flutters-Magic from Xanadu Crumbs Sugar Cookie-The Sweet Escape Storm E. Sky-Girlfriend (clean version) Peanut Big Top-Unwritten Tippy Tumblelina-Baby One More Time Dot Starlight-One Way or Another Spot Splatter Splash-These Boots are Made for Walking Suzette La Sweet-Let's Twist Again